Good Kisser
by kwil feather 730
Summary: One shot. No one felt that Kai should be Sakura's boyfriend. Especially Syaoran. After a small arguement about Kai, Syaoran feels that he should prove he's a better kisser.


_Hey, Silver Jounetsu here with my first ever fanfiction!_

**Good Kisser**

"Why are you even going out with him in the first place? There's got to be someone out there better for you."

I rolled my eyes, looking at my best friend whose pace was even with mine as we walked home from school. For some reason he enjoyed going on and on about how bad of a boyfriend my boyfriend was.

"Syaoran, I know you don't like Kai that much, but try to layoff." I pouted my lips, giving him my puppy dog face I know he couldn't resist.

No one understood how I could settle for average Kai when I had someone like Li Syaoran so close to me. True be told I could never understand either. I looked over my best friend quickly, as he continued to talk to me. He was gorgeous. He had thick, chocolate brown hair which was impossible to tame. He was very in shape due to his strict family. He was the heir to an important clan in China; the clan forced him to exercise daily, forming his abs into a perfect six pack.

And his eyes. His eyes were my favorite part of him; like windows that always let me know what he was thinking. I've made the mistake of getting lost in them more then once. They were a rich amber color.

"Sakura, are you even listening to me?"

I blinked, realizing I was staring at him. I felt my cheeks warm up. "Oh, of course I'm listening… What were you saying?"

He laughed. I loved it when he laughed. No matter what he was laughing at, it made me happy. When he laughed, he was happy. "I get it; you want me to shut up about your _boyfriend_." Syaoran said. His face scrunched up when he said "boyfriend"; making it clear that he didn't like the word when it was refering to Kai being my boyfriend.

I nodded quickly. "Um… Yeah, that was it. I want you to shut up." I lied quickly. My only problem about lying was he always knew when I was lying. Always, no matter what. I wasn't even sure how he did it. But he did it. All the time, too. It really wasn't fair, but life was never that fair to me.

Syaoran blinked, confused as to was I was lying. "Wait. Then why weren't you listening?" He didn't bother telling me that he knew I was lying. That's how often I lied and he could tell. Much too often if you ask me.

I could feel my mouth moving, trying to come up with some excuse. The truth would not have been that easy to tell him. 'Oh, no real reason, Syao. I was just remembering how perfect you are. You know, I was just daydreaming while staring at your flawless body.' Yeah, I'd be able to make it through the day without telling him that.

"I-I'm supposed t-to meet up with… W-with Tomoyo!" I said quickly, not bothering to slow down because I knew that he could understand me. "I'm modeling for her, again. You know how Tomoyo gets when I'm late. Really mad. So I better go!" In a rush I gave him a hug (okay, maybe it wasn't in a rush, so sue me) and ran off down the road. I didn't even head toward Tomoyo's house. Instead I was going in the opposite direction. My house.

I could barely hear Syaoran in the background calling out to me. "But Tomoyo is with Eriol, in England…"

_... Later ..._

I sat at my vanity in my room, slowly brushing through my hair. I stared blankly at my reflection in the mirror.

That's another reason people don't understand why I'm going out with "average" Kai. I've been called beautiful many times, so I'm tired of it, but apparently Kai doesn't deserve me.

I have wavy, auburn hair that goes mid-back. It's thick, but somehow I manage to keep it tamed. I rarely wear my hair the same way two days in a row. Apparently Syaoran likes my hair the best down.

That thought made me blush. _Maybe I should wear my hair down tomorrow, for Syaoran._ I heard myself thinking. I shook my head, trying to rid of the thought.

The redness of the blush was easily noticeable when compared to the soft cream color of my natural skin. But even when I'm not blushing I have a small tint of red on my cheeks. It's natural, I guess. I get it from my mother, or that's what my dad always says.

Tomoyo always says that I have the perfect "hourglass" shape for my body. I'm a very petite girl, only 5"4' tall. I don't like wearing tight clothes that show off my curves, but Tomoyo always makes me.

_I must look cute with Syaoran, me so small and him so… _My thoughts trailed off as I stared into the reflection of my shock filled, emerald green eyes.

"Do I like… _Syaoran_?" I asked myself.

_... Later ..._

I was running late, as usual. Technically I should say "skating late". I wake up late just about everyday, but manage to make it to school, in uniform, on time when I skate.

And there was Syaoran, sitting under the huge Cherry Blossom tree in the front lawn of our school. He did that everyday. Wait for me, I mean. I tell him he doesn't have to, but he still does. Just another reason I think he's amaz- _Stop thinking like that! You're going out with _Kai

"Sakura? Hello… Earth to Sakura."

I blushed. "Oh, sorry Chiharu, I sorta zoned out there." I said, giggling at myself.

Chiharu grinned. It was never good when my friends grinned at me like that. "Yes you did, Sakura. And you did it while looking straight at the now famous Li Syaoran."

My blush deepened, I could feel it. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is, Sakura, so don't bother denying it." She said. She smiled at me. "You really like him, don't you?"

I glanced at him quickly, just to see him staring at me with a look that clearly said "Hurry up". I looked back at Chiharu and nodded. "I think I do."

Chiharu smiled. "Then you might want to—"

She was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, but I still knew what she said. I also knew she was right. I had to do it…

_... Later ..._

"I bet he can't even kiss. He isn't a good kisser, is he?" Syaoran said, once again going on about how horrible Kai is.

I laughed. "Why does it matter?" I asked him through my laughter. "Are you such a good kisser that you need to compare him to you?"

Syaoran nodded. "I've heard I'm a good kisser."

"Yeah, right." I teased.

"Am too!"

I stopped, turning my body to face him. "Who told you that?"

He shrugged. "Every girl I've kissed." He said simply, as if saying that automatically let him win our little fight.

He so knew me better than that.

"Like that proves anything."

"I can prove it."

"Now how would you—"

I was cut off by something covering my mouth. It took me a second to realize it was another mouth stopping mine from talking any longer. And better yet…

That mouth belonged to Li Syaoran.

We kissed for a while. Somewhere along the lines my arms ended up around his neck, and his arms around my small waist.

When we both pulled back for air we just sort of stared at each other. His eyes seemed different then, but it might have just been because I got a better look then than I ever did before. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off, again. But, sadly enough, this time not by his lips covering mine.

"Sorry. I forgot you have a boyfriend."

I shook my head. "I broke up with him today in study hall."

Syaoran looked shocked. Then happy. Then shocked again. "Why?"

I looked down and mumbled softly, hoping he wouldn't hear me. "Because of Li Syaoran."

He grinned. "Really?"

I nodded, afraid to look up at him.

"Good. I'm sure Li Syaoran would like that."

I looked at him, confused. The look on his face, that pleased look, made it so I didn't have to ask. He liked me, too. He liked me, too!

Syaoran slid his fingers through mine and we started walking home together, silently agreeing to be boyfriend girlfriend.

"Oh, and Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

I grinned. "You _are_ a good kisser."

**The End**

_Well, thanks for reading! And pretty, pretty please with a Cherry Blossom on top, please review!_


End file.
